


The Roles Have Changed

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [147]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Human Meg, Painful Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a human!meg gets fucked rough by demon!dean and wants him to slow down but he won't listen and fucks he painfully....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roles Have Changed

Dean pushed Meg down on the bed, yanking clothes off in the process until Meg was naked underneath him.

He growled and bit down on her neck, making her gasp quietly.

“D-Dean…come on…I’m human now….” She murmured.

Dean laughed softly. “How times have changed….I’m a demon…you’re a human now…” Dean laughed again, and stripped down. He shoved Meg’s legs open, looking down at her pussy.

“God, my cock is going to feel so nice in there.” Dean murmured, lining up his filling cock to Meg’s folds. Dean thrust into Meg, and he started fucking her, hands gripping her shoulders, pinning her to the bed, and his pace started to pick up.

“Dean…fuck…Dean…slow down…” Meg groaned. Dean grunted, and if anything, his pace seemed to pick up.

Dean leaned down, starting to bite marks onto Meg’s skin, and she cried out.

“Dean…Dean, come on, slow down, please!” Meg grunted, eyes shutting in pain. “Fuck, it hurts, Dean.”

“Just relax Meg.” Dean growled softly, eyes filling with black.

After a few more minutes, with Meg whimpering softly, Dean came in Meg, panting and grunting.

He stilled and pulled away, seeing the marks that would be turning interesting colors come tomorrow. Dean pulled out and his fingers trailed around her pussy, making Meg shiver.

“Nice fuck Meg.” Dean said, eyes reverting back to normal. “We’ll have to do this again sometime.”


End file.
